Depths of Death
by hipstertomato
Summary: Sirius Black on the Death Island, called Alleu. It's tiny, but has expansion plans. All that gets put on the backburner when Tonks goes missing! Will Sirius and Remus be able to save her and expand the island? Find out inside!
1. Introduction, Prologue

**Depths of Death**

_Introduction_

My name is Sirius Black. I'm not dead. Oh, no. I'm nowhere near dead. Characters don't really die... when their use in the story is over, they go to a special little place called Alleu. Alleu is like an island in every story, book, movie, TV show, play, wherever there is a character, you can find Alleu, where "dead" characters live for eternity after their story is over. It's small. When it was first founded from the first story deaths, Niah and Sira, they didn't think that a lot of stories were really going to have characters dying every which way, so they made it small not to take up too much space. It's a bad place to be. If you survive to the end of your story, then you're really lucky. You get to stay in that universe through counts and recounts for eternities.

The first telling of the story, you are yourself. But when you "die" the first time... you get a copy at the beginning of the story so that it can still function. They don't know that they are a copy... or in a story at all, really, but the originals do. We know when we're dying over and over again... not that it hurts or anything, but it's kind of depressing. Most characters like me just get over it, but there are some crazies who can't get over death. It's stupid, but the truth.

Well, I said that Alleu was small, right? Well, Remus has a theory that we can expand it. We don't know if it's possible, but it's worth a shot because stories are getting crowded together. It was once that stories that went together shared a complex, but it got really bad before my time, and it was floors for a little bit... now if your story was huge you might get two apartments of decent size. My story, _Harry Potter, _is considered huge because of the death rate in the last book, so the ones without names or weren't important to the plot line share the slightly bigger one, and us with names and importance to the storyline share the smaller one. We have Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Mad-eye Moody, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, James and Lily Potter, Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort... In the same apartment. It's kind of crowded.

Remus's idea was to talk to the _extremely _powerful creators- Niah and Sira in the first home of Alleu. We could get them to expand it, if they would actually come out and see how many people are dying in stories every day. They don't like us new characters... we're a "disgrace." But Remus thinks he knows how he can sway them in our favor. As long as I keep my temper, he tells me. Please. I can keep it under control, Molly isn't around here. If he doesn't bring Voldemort, Niah and Sira should listen to us quite nicely.

**.x.x.x.x.**

**Not-So-Short Author's Note: I know, I know, I still have DTL, DSS, and many other fanfictions to finish, but... I want to do this! It came into my head, randomly, while I was messing around on my new laptop, and I was writing about Sirius... and this happened. So I'm going to go with it and see how it turns out.**

**Rate and review, pretty please? With a cherry on top?**

**Anyway, it is mainly about Sirius, and what happens to him, etc. And it will go better than my suck-y summary is. I really can't summarize well :/ So be patient, chapter one is almost finished!**


	2. Rising Storm

**Depths of Death**

_Chapter One_

"Sirius!" I turned to see Zoe, a girl who died in the Percy Jackson story, running towards me from the shade of my favorite tree. "Sirius! There is a problem... It is rather... Erm, serious."

"What is it?" I asked, ignoring the annoying and ever-present pun.

"It's... just come with me!"

I followed Zoe Nightshade to the floor of the Harry Potter deaths. I didn't hear anything, so I knew it wasn't another argument between Voldemort and Tonks. I was summoned all the time to stop those.

"Sirius! Have you seen Dora anywhere!" Remus shook me by the shoulders frantically. "I can't find her and there have been other characters mysteriously disappearing lately and I don't know where Dora is!"

"Okay, Remus, please calm down for a minute," I said, rubbing my temples. "Just... breathe."

"I heard about this place where characters sometimes go if they get lost after death... somewhere on Alleu. It's called Death's Cavern, Cavern of the Lost, Depths of Death, or sometimes Lost Paths to Life. It takes them back to the beginning of the story, but brainwashes them, and their cycle is repeated, destroying the copy that fills in the story until their death."

"I heard about it too, I think... Garrow from Eragon managed to get out before he went too far, right?"

Remus looked around, still pacing. I could see Voldemort's snake-like face contorting into annoyance.

"We need to talk to the Creators, don't we?"

"Niah and Sira? On what planet will they listen?"

"They will. They do care about us, deep down, you know. We're not all bad in their eyes."

"Sirius, are you daft! Sira hasn't left the home in thousands of years. Thousands! What's going to make her do it now?" Remus asked, despair reflected in his eyes. "And Niah... that old woman wouldn't help us. She's crabby. If, say, The Wooden People had created this place, we might stand a chance."

I wanted to jump out a window in frustration. I couldn't die again, of course, but it would relieve the stress of dealing with a stressed out Remus Lupin. "Remus, those old, cracked pieces of junk _can't _help us. There is a reason they died in that story."

"I know! I... we can't do anything! There is no way to save Dora or expand Alleu. We're trapped between a rock and a hard place and there is nothing I can do about it!" Remus said, exasperated. "I need to find her, Sirius, you understand. She means everything to me. If she were to lose her memories of this place..."

"Let me guess, you would die?"

"How did you...?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's be serious for a moment, please." I frowned, thinking about what I had said. "Pun not intended. But we do need to focus."

"I am focusing!"

Suddenly, James began laughing. Hysterically. Even Lily looked at him strangely as everyone stared.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I'm sorry." James said, panting. "Moony, you know better than anyone that Niah and Sira really do care- thus the island- it's just that we need to convince them to go outside. They took a liking to some of the creation story characters from the Mayans; maybe we could say something happened to them?"

"Potter, I do think that was the best idea you have ever given," Snape said, leaning back into the couch. "but that isn't saying much, considering the fact that everyone but perhaps Lupin and Black over there thought of the exact same thing."

"Oh, of course, Snivellus," James sneered. "Mock me in a moment of trying to comfort a friend. Not insensitive at all."

"Please, shut up," I said, rubbing my temples again. "We need to figure out how we're going to get Niah and Sira out without lying to them."

"...we actually put the Mayan characters in trouble. Or something." Remus shook his head, probably trying to clear it. "I don't even know anymore... I'm tempted to go find Dora and bring her back."

"Don't do that. You might get lost too."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't get lost. Werewolf, remember?"

"Yes, but not infallible. Werewolves make mistakes, just like the rest of us. They are half human, after all."

Remus ignored me, and took up pacing the room. I was surprised that wear marks hadn't formed where he paced all the time. He was muttering to himself. "Stupid... got to think..."

"Okay! So... who has a plan?"

I was answered by silence.

"Well, it's a good thing that we can get council from other characters on Alleu, because I don't have a clue either. To the lowest floor- the Viking characters!"

"Vikings? Sirius, why would we ask the Vikings?"

"Because... huh. Good point. Who do we talk to, then?"

Zoe, who had apparently stayed in the room, said, "I think we need to find a child of Athena in my own story. Athena always has a plan."

**Not-So-Short Author's Note: It's not total Harry Potter fanfiction, but it is mostly. So... what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Meh?**

**Well, I'm going to keep writing it when I get five reviews! I don't care if you review anonymously, but I want to know how I can improve and what you liked about it. I welcome sane ideas, as well. (Well, that's wrong, actually... I will keep writing, just won't post before 5 reviews) Or if there is a character that you love, but died in their story, tell me who they are and if I don't know them, I'll research or have them at least mentioned. Deal?**

**Rate and review, pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**~Lady Zabria~**

**EDIT: Okay, screw this, I want you to read the next chapter. But I will be strict about the next one! ~ZR~**


	3. Friend to Some, Foe to Others

**Depths of Death**

_Chapter Two_

"Hello? Kara? Art thou there?"

"Oh, hi, Zoe," a girl with long, brown hair and gray eyes said to her. "I see you have company. Who might they be?"

"I am Sirius Black," I replied for Zoe. "And this is Remus Lupin. We're from _Harry Potter._"

"I see," Kara said. "What do you want?"

"Advice," I said, trying not to look into her eyes. "We have-"

"A problem! A huge problem! I can't find my wife, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, and I think she's in the Depths of Death and Alleu is too small! We need a way to save Dora from going back to the story and expand the island so that we can have room to live in comfort and make way for all the dead characters in the world!" Remus exclaimed in one breath. "Please help us!"

Kara blinked. "You're lucky I understood that. You are also lucky Athena always has a plan."

XXXX

"Are you sure about this, Kara? What if you get banished?"

"I won't. They like me too much."

I laughed. "Niah and Sira liking a new world characters? As if!"

Kara smiled. "They do. I have certain... privileges that you don't."

"Okay, sure, whatever you say. Ready?"

Kara nodded. "Go get them, the Mayans will be attacked by the time you get there."

I grabbed Remus's arm and we ran all the way to the oldest part of Alleu, to the old house that Niah and Sira shared. I banged on the door.

"Sira! Niah! Niah! Sira! Come out, the Wooden People are in trouble!"

"What did you say!" A voice rasped. An old...well, _hag _appeared, wrinkly and mottled, hunched over with ancient clothing on. Her gray-white hair was long and stringy, and she had black eyes that pierced your soul. I knew who it was without ever seeing her before.

"Niah! My lady, the Mayan's Wooden People are in trouble! You and Sira must come quickly!

"Was my name spoken?" a pleasant voice came from behind Niah. A girl of about fifteen appeared, with porcelain skin and long, black hair. She had eyes the same color as the ocean, and she wore the same clothes as Niah. There was only one girl it could be- Sira. She was much less cranky than described.

"You must come with us, the Mayans are in trouble!"

"Which? The Corn People?"

"No, the Wooden," I said, pointing. There was screaming from the direction in which we had come. "You must hurry!"

"We will come," Niah said, grasping Sira's wrist.

"No- no- Mother, it is not mine will to go-"

"Sira, it is of utmost value. We must go and save the Wooden People. It is the will of our Creator."

Sira bowed her head and followed us back to the newest part of Alleu.

"Kara? Are mine eyes deceiving me? What would you be doing to the Wooden People?"

"I- I'm- I'm sorry! They offended me, Sira, they insulted my story!"

"What- what is this madness? Plague and no space to move? Why did no one tell us?"

"Err, Niah," I said, not wanting to touch her mottled skin, "This is how small it is. We need to expand the island, or make another one to add on to this one."

"Dora! We need to save Dora!" Remus said, looking Niah straight into her soulless eyes. "Dora is my wife and she has gone to the Depths of Death! We need to save her!

"My boy," Niah said sadly, "it cannot be done."

**XXXXX**

**Aaaand cliffhanger! You're welcome, readers! I need to have it longer, so Niah can't just go, "Poof! Dora is back!" No, then the story would be over already!**

**So, what do you think? Yes? No? Meh?**

**I'm not updating again until I have ten total reviews! Anonymous or not, I don't care, just tell me how to improve or what I did well on! Please! So if you want to know how Tonks is saved... REVIEW!**

**But thanks for reading :D**

**Note: Okay, so I made up Niah and Sira, but I'm going to have some background to that later. Its like a fanfiction of a creation story I have never read.***

**Want any characters or series's mentioned or featured in the story? Tell me and I'll do my best to put them in here!**

**~Zabria Rose~**


	4. Running In Headfirst

**Depths of Death**

_Chapter Three_

"C-can't be done!" Remus said. "Which?"

"We do not have the power to rescue any one character from the Depths of Death," Sira said. "We do, however, have the power to enlarge Alleu. Please, Mother, we have to."

"Wait... Sira, is Niah your _mother?_"

"Excellent deduction, Sirus. Yes, I am Sira's mother."

"But you're a creation story, aren't you? How can that be?"

Sira gave a small smile. "Would you like to hear the tale?"

I nodded. "That would be wonderful."

Sira waved her hand, and a few benches appeared. "Then listen well. Not many know this story."

Niah and Sira sat side by side. It was quiet until Niah spoke. "Yes, our copies have long since died away. None in the other worlds know of us, as our story has stopped being told."

"Niah, my mother, was the wife of the Creator," Sira said. "I am the Creator's daughter. He created my mother and me first, then he created the whole rest of the world.

"I was as if a small child for years, but I did grow up. When I turned fifteen, the Creator said to me, 'Sira, daughter of mine own creation, you are of the age of ten-and-five years. Most women on thy planet I hath created would be finding their soul companions as of now, but I must forbid you from doing so.' I did not understand at the time, but as I watched the other women from the window of the house I was forever caged in, I began to notice what was being taken from me."

I sat in complete silence. This was no creation story.

"I know what you are thinking, boy," Niah said. "It is a creation story. She was not of the failed-"

"Quiet, mother, you'll spoil it," Sira said. "One day, a man came outside my window. We talked for an hour or so, and I had the feeling he was trying to court me. I told him that I was forbidden to marry, and he left without another word. Other men came and went, despairing as they heard I could not marry, although I was of age and beautiful, according to the men. All but one man left as soon as they heard of my dilemma. His name was Lires, and he told me he did not wish to court me, just to befriend me.

"It was this man that I fell for. He told me that he would always love me, he would never leave. And he didn't. But then, those people started failing. Their organs stopped working properly, and they could no longer speak or move. They just... died."

Niah cut in on Sira. "Those were the Klusks. The Kluskian race did not fail for many years, but whenever Sira fell in love..."

"The race began to fail." Sira said sadly. "And they are not here, for Alleu had not been created. Those characters are forever lost, as our story is no longer being told."

"So... why are you dead?"

"Oh, yes. Soon, I confronted the Creator. 'Father, my Creator, why hath thou killed thy races?' and he told me that it was the curse he had laid upon me. 'When thou start to fall in love, I shall start to deteriorate my race. They are not hard to create by mine own hand.' I started to fight, however, and he became angry. I told him that he was not doing his job as Creator, punishing the wicked and rewarding the good."

" 'Would thou like to be punished, puny girl?' he bellowed. He went into a terrible rage, but the protections he put around our cottage withstood against his own power. It was a terrible time to be near Sira," Niah said. "He sent storms and fires and everything to hurt her."

"And by the time I was eight-and-five years, though, my mother was old," Sira said. "She was dying, withering away. And all that was left for me when she died was a terrible punishment. When my mother died, I went out into the sun, the first calm day in months, I screamed at my father. 'You killed her! I have had punishment enough! Stop this and let me fall in love!' He did not stop. He let me waste the nice day in grief, crying the hours away, and burying my mother. I sat vigil outside her grave all night, and he set the rains down again. I ended up drowning in my own tears and the rains he flooded the meadow with."

"That's terrible! What if Dora drowns in the Depths of Death! We need some way to save her!"

"Remus, Tonks isn't going to drown in there," I said, rolling my eyes. "We'll go down there and find her. Who can we take to help us track through the Depths of Death?"

"I know just the right dwarves for the job," Sira said sweetly. "Fili, Thorin I, Thorin Oaksheild, Thorin Stonehelm, and Kili. They're from _The Hobbit. _I am not actually sure if they can navigate through caverns that well... But Niah gave them the power to transport back to their apartment complex. What are they, Complex 3C?"

"No. They had to move to 4A, there wasn't enough big rooms for them in 3C," I said, spewing random knowledge I'd memorized out of boredom over the past few years. "And all three? Why not just Oaksheild or something?"

"Because the Depths of Death is designed to confuse one or two people," Niah said. "By having many, the Depths of Death will not be as effective. I would like to send all of the _Harry Potter _and _Percy Jackson _characters, but that is not ideal for you travelers, so I will only send Sirius, Remus, Kili, Zoe, Fili, the three Thorins, and Kara."

"I cannot go, Lady Niah," Kara said. "I... I know how I am in dark caverns. I won't be of any use at all."

"She need not go, Lady Niah," Zoe said. "Methinks eight people shall be enough to retrieve Tonks and any other lost souls in thy Depths of Death."

"I agree with Zoe," Sira said, brushing long, black hair from her eyes. "If Kara is not comfortable, then she can stay."

I turned around and I saw a dark cavern full of sharp objects. I didn't know why anyone would ever explore in there, but Tonks was a good friend and she deserved to be saved. I took a deep breath and said, "Okay, let's get going before I lose my nerve."

And we stepped into the darkness.

**XXXXX  
><strong>

**Not-So-Short Author's Note: Okay, screw it. No more minimum reviews... unless I realize I'm getting lots of read-and-runners. Not cool, people. Please review.**

**Thanks.**

**Now, those who do review (shout out to _LupinxTonks4ever! _She's amazing and always reviews and you should go read her stories. :D) Thanks and keep doing that! Any character requests? For the ones mentioned this chapter, I'm going to have to do a bit of research to get their character personality and such correct, but if it's in PJO, Warriors, or any of my fandoms listed on my profile, I will know them by heart. :D anyway, I'm sorry if Remus is a bit OOC, or any character, really, but I can't help it, Remus is so amusing like this!**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Zabria Rose~**


	5. Help From an Unlikely Source

**Depths of Death**

_Chapter Four_

"Fili! Kili! Stop! Don't go too far ahead!" I called, and turned around. "Thorin! Catch up, you're too far behind." As soon as I heard the protests, I realized my mistake.

"Sir Black, only Stonehelm is behind! Please refrain from calling us Thorin!"

"Oaksheild, what about the one without a title? The first Thorin?"

"Call me King," Thorin I responded. "I will answer to that."

"I don't think so," I said. "I'll call you the First. Like, Thorin the First."

Remus was skipping along, whistling a merry tune. "Don't be crabby, Padfoot, we're going to save Dora!"

"Oh, shut up, Moony," I said. "Just because _you're _happy doesn't mean I can be. Someone has to keep everyone together."

"No, Sirius, thou art only being bossy," Zoe said, matching my pace exactly. "Yet I do agree, Fili and Kili would do well to slow down, and Stonehelm would be better off to speed his pace."

"I resent such a statement, Lady Nightshade," Stonehelm said crossly. "I am an old dwarf. I do not do well with such fast paces."

"Oh, Stonehelm," First said, shaking his head. "I am the oldest character here, and I still am managing to keep pace."

"Thorin the First," Zoe said, smiling slightly. "I am thy oldest character. I was immortal for centuries."

"Oh, true, Lady Nightshade. My apologies."

"None taken."

We walked along the dark caverns, Fili or Kili pointing to signs Tonks had left. There weren't many.

"I can't see anything of hers here," Fili said. "Sirius, Sirius, what do we do? Did she turn back!"

"Err, I don't know," Sirius said. "I thought you two were good at navigating."

"Are you kidding?" Oaksheild laughed a deep throaty laugh that made you feel like you were in an earthquake. "We probably need a pack of bloodhounds to find her scent and follow it to her!"

"We don't have a pack of bloodhounds!" Remus said, now sitting on his knees with his forehead and fists resting on the uneven cavern wall. "We don't have anything... Dora is lost forever... We're doomed to go back to the story and lose everything... let's give up now and wait for Tonks in the story..."

My thoughts darted back to Sira. No way was I going back to the story just to _die _again! No possible way on this teeny-tiny island or the Banished Isles. No.

"No, Sirius, I'm not leaving," I said. "We'll just turn back and try the second trail. That's what we'll do. That must be what Tonks did."

"I think you're wrong," a voice called from behind us. I began panicking. Now there were more people ambushing us, forcing us to go into the story. And again, I couldn't stop thinking back to the young Sira.

"Oh no! S-stay away! Don't hurt us! I'm not going back into my story!" I said, squatting behind Stonehelm. "Thorin, help!"

All three Thorins rushed towards the voice.

"Stop that nonsense, you mouse-brain," the voice said again. An young, brown cat with green eyes appeared.

"M-mouse-brain...?" Kili mimicked the cat. "What does that even mean...?"

"I am Runningwind," the tom said. "I was born of and loyal to Thunderclan."

"I wish I understood what you were talking about," I replied. "I'm Sirius Black, of the _Harry Potter _series... and fanfiction." **(A/N: See what I did there?)**

"Oh, I'm from Warrior Cats," Runningwind explained. "Best tracker in all of Thunderclan... minus Tigerstar, but he doesn't count."

"Right," Remus said, rocking. "Can you track Tonks? I want to go home to her... Toooooonnnnkkksss!" he yelled, banging on the wall. "Dora..."

"Uh, sure," Runningwind said. "What does Tonks smell like? Is she the Twoleg that had changing hair and a pig snout?"

Remus and I looked at each other at the same time. "That sounds like Tonks," I said. "Ninety-nine point nine nine nine percent certain that is Tonks."

"Rounded up... " Remus said, a giddy smile on his face. "One hundred percent! Lead the way, kitty-cat!"

"Wrong," Runningwind said. "I'm just a cat."

"Okay, lead the way, please!" Remus said. "DORA! DORA! IT'S ME! STAY WHERE YOU ARE! WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU!"

"Geez, Moony, don't take down the cavern walls," I said. "I bet she heard you."

"Come on, then," Runningwind said, then sniffed the ground. "This way!"

I walked beside the once-again giddy Remus Lupin. "We're gonna save Dora," he sang, practically skipping. **(100 Awesome-Points to whoever can guess the tune!)** "Aren't you excited, Padfoot?"

"Err, yeah," I replied, looking down the tunnel. "Runningwind, Tonks didn't go into the light, did she?"

"No, she went into the dark," Runningwind replied. "The light is into the story. Whatever you do, don't go in there!"

I smacked Fili on the head, who was heading for it. "Stay here! Fili, don't go into the story!"

"Why not? I could visit yours!"

"Stupid child," Zoe said. "Do thou wish to die? That is thy way of death of memories, from this place."

"No, I don't want to die... Kili, come with me! Let's visit our story!"

"Impudent mouse-brain! You won't come back out until you die again!"

"Oh..." Fili looked sullen, and was quiet for awhile.

"It's Dora's bracelet!" Remus said. "She dropped it! And... it's the one... I gave her..." his voice dropped steadily. "Why... did she drop it?"

"The caverns don't go much farther than this cavern. The cats like to spend time in here, and I like this area. I would know. There is one place that Twoleg girl would be, unless she's turned back."

"Let's go, then!"

"But... it's the most dangerous part of Depths of Death."

**XXXXX  
><strong>

**Not-So-Short Author's Note: I'm farther in this story than I am in a story I started a year ago. I quite like this... Can you tell? And now I want to make an animated game thing of it... do you think I could? Would you play it if I did?**

**Well, anyway, did I do well with the dwarves? I think I did okay, especially with the three Thorin issue. Heee. Okay, so I added Runningwind... I was going to add Yellowfang, originally, but I decided against it and put a better tracker, sir Runningwind of Thunderclan.**

**So... review, pretty please? I have to have some opinions other than just one. (I appreciate it, TonksxLupin4ever! You're the best!)**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Zabria Rose~**


	6. Questions To Remain Unanswered

**Depths of Death**

_Chapter Five_

"This is the first challenge," Runningwind said, pointing with his tail. "The challenge is to get across without falling into the pits."

"That's it?" I said, stepping toward the board across the gigantic pit. "No problem."

"Wait, I should tell you-"

I was halfway across when a gap appeared in front of me, making me loose balance.

"Holy-" I cut myself off, freezing. "This would have been good information to have!"

"I tried telling you! But would you listen? No! You mouse-brain!" Runningwind growled, flicking his tail in annoyance. "Come back, the next one is the one you're standing on."

I ran back, and I saw Remus. His face was paled and he was sweating bullets.

"Moony?"

"I didn't even realize..." he said, shaking his head. "Runningwind, did Dora make it across...?"

"It doesn't open for the troubled and the lost. It tries to drive the sane to insanity."

"How do you know?"

"Experience," Runningwind seemed distant, as if remembering a lost soul. "Come on, I'll teach you the gaps."

We spent hours practicing. I hoped that Sira knew we were safe. I couldn't tell why, but I hoped with everything I was. **(that bit there is called **_**foreshadowing, **_**if you couldn't tell. :D) **I walked across a hastily-drawn path of wood, stepping to a count, soon that count fading into my head as I walked it without a single misstep, over and over again.

"Okay, I'm ready to try again."

"I hope so. If thirty times perfectly isn't enough, then there never will be."

I stepped to the beat stuck in my head, like a broken record. _One two three. One two three. One two three. One two three. One two three. _Then I was across. I watched Fili, Zoe, the Thorins, and Remus go across with no issue, but I had to grab Kili's collar to keep him from falling through the hole. Runningwind bounced across in three leaps, and landed safely beside me.

"Come on. There's still many more challenges." Runningwind said, copying my sullen mood in his voice. "I know how much that Twoleg means to you."

"She means everything to me," Remus confirmed. "It would be miserable here without her."

_Stab. _I nearly had to kneel and clutch my chest to stop my heart from flying out of my chest in pain. His words stabbed me in places I didn't know I could be stabbed. _Stab. Stab. Stab._ Every heartbeat was a new wave of pain, and I didn't know why. Or maybe I did, and I refused to admit it. Maybe it was a certain maiden who had been refused love... or it was that I had loved Tonks once upon a time.

Maybe I was just crazy.

We worked our way down the narrow tunnel, Runningwind in the lead. I wanted out of there. I didn't want to find Tonks anymore, just go back and know Sira or hang out with James and Lily. Or just be alone... eternally alone.

I wanted to stop right there and pound on the walls in frustration, grab and break rocks with my bare hands... just to get rid of the pain that clouded my head.

"Challenge two." Remus said as we looked across a room. "Looks safe."

"Not quite," Runningwind said. "If you touch an unsafe piece to make the key..." he pointed up with his tail. "...you go up there, and it's a world of hurt when that happenes."

"Key?"

"The door is locked," I noted. "And the key needs to be built... of what?"

"The blue pieces," Runningwind replied. He pointed to a wall, saying, "It's up there. Eight pieces, all different shades of blue. But there is nine blue pieces. Two are the same, just slightly different shapes. You get sent back into your story if you pick the wrong one."

"Delightful," I said dryly. "Do you know which one is not right?"

"Of course," Runningwind said. "The one on the upper left corner. Don't even go over there, just each pick up one piece and carry it to the spot in the center of the room."

"Why not you?"

"Because I am not part of the quest," he replied, and curled up, head on his paws. "Go on, open the door."

I wanted to snap at him, but I refrained. Something was telling me that it was getting late outside of the caverns, so I called, "It's late, guys. Let's go through this... in the morning? I don't know. But we need sleep. I just about snapped Runningwind's neck here in anger... which I would not have done if I wasn't so freaking tired!"

Maybe I was being dramatic. I was known for that in my group of friends. But maybe this time I wasn't. I usually say it like it is, but maybe this time the pain inside had gotten so bad that I was starting to hide things behind masks. Or maybe I was saying what I meant in a dramatic way. All that I knew was I needed to get out of here, fast. Or I would start going insane.

"Sir Black is correct," Zoe said, pulling Kili and Fili by their collars from the big spongy room. "We rest for a little while, then continue on... around the time of the morn."

"Just what I need..." Remus said, laying down. "Time to dream of Dora."

I laid on my back, images that I had created flying through my mind. Who was I kidding? I was never going to be able to sleep again, unless I knew the truth. But what was the truth I was looking for? I hadn't been lied to. But my heart was broken, and it wasn't ever my time to be heartbroken. What had happened to the fantasy images in my head? Why was I letting them fly away, off into the distance where I could never get them back. Why was I doing that?

XXXXXXXX

In the "morning," we gathered the pieces. Unfortunately, Kili was a bit over-excited, and well, he accidentally threw the key into the only hole in the entire room- where it dangled on the edge of dropping back into a story.

Let's just say that Remus was not happy. The three Thorins and I had to sit on him to stop Kili from getting pounded to a pulp by Remus.

"Runningwind," I said, sighing, "can you get the stupid key? I don't trust Thing One and Thing Two over there to not drop it into the story."

"Sure thing," Runningwind said, and retrieved the blue key. I kept a firm grasp on Lupin's arm to keep him from flying at Fili and Kili, who would have been sent back to the stories. And that would be bad.

"Think of Tonks," I said. "We're going to save her. Remember that. Saaaveee Tonks."

"Sir Black," Oaksheild said. "While you're calming Sir Loo-pin down..."

"I shall take care of this," Zoe said. I noticed that she was losing her old-time talk as she lived here. Thousands of years on Earth and it takes death to change the way she speaks. Go figure. "Sir Oaksheild, thou need not take command. Sirius is quite capable."

I was struck by a thought of Sira. I imagined her saying that, and smiled largely. But it was noticed.

"Uh, Padfoot, you okay?" Remus said, looking at me. "That smile is... creepy."

"Err... yeah, sure," I said lamely. "Totally fine."

This cavern was super long. Just a long thing of nothing for almost an entire day. I wanted to get out, back to the light and air and Sira, but Remus needed help.

We had to stop for another night. Zoe offered to watch for Tonks, so I laid down to sleep. But what exactly did I dream of?

Sira.

**XXXXX**

**Not-So-Short Author's Note: Whelp, is that not enough foreshadowing there? HINTHINTHINTHINTHINTHINT! **

**Ahem.**

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait! Life decided to spring into action as of late, so I am up waaay too late finishing and uploading this. I should have gone to sleep many hours ago. Darn fandoms and inspiration to have a new look on a character! (I've been drawing Wind Waker Tetra almost nonstop recently.)**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review, and suggestions are at least considered if not used! Thanks!**

**~Zabria Rose~**


	7. Screams Fading Into the Night

**Depths of Death**

_Chapter Six_

I could only stare in horror at the room in front of us. Monsters I'd never seen before littered every square inch of every nook and cranny.

"What the-?" I said, turning to the tomcat. "What is this?"

"Unfortunately, Alleu resides within the video game series _Legend of Zelda._" Runningwind said. "All the monsters come here, to the Depths of Death."

"Including-?"

"Nah, that's a different room. Slash at these guys with the swords in that pot, and they go back to the story."

"Kill me now," I said.

"I would, Sir Black, but you're already dead." I almost knocked Stonehelm back to his story.

"Shut up," I replied sharply. "Get a sword and hack at the stupid goons until they die again."

"Sounds like fun!"

"Remember!" Runningwind yowled. "Three hits and you're back into the story!"

I'm pretty sure I was the only one who heard, as Kili and Fili started screaming as they slashed at the jelly-like monsters, some of which... spazzed as electric and just plain jelly.

I heard Thorin I give a loud swear, and I decided against deciphering what it meant in modern English.

"How many hits?" I yelled, throwing myself into the fray. "None, but battle jitters, I hope?"

"No," he replied. "Two hits."

"Crap!" I swore as a blob jumped me.

"Hang in there!" Remus said. "No hits on me and almost all are gone!"

I sighed. I was surrounded by about five green blobs. I did one gigantic slash, and took them out. I looked up, and saw Thorin Oaksheild in a similar situation... but with more.

"No!" Thorin I said, throwing himself sword-first to Oaksheild. They fought side-by-side, until a blue electric blob came up behind him.

"Look out behind you!"

I was a second too late. It was over.

"Farewell, dear friends," he said, dropping his sword. "I hope I meet you again sometime, Sir Black."

I heard Fili, Kili, Oaksheild, and Stonehelm cry out as the blue jelly blob jumped on him. Thorin I froze, electric currents covering his being. Then he was just gone in a flash of light.

"Thorin!" Zoe cried, dropping to her knees. "My old friend... May you join us again soon..."

I knew that Zoe didn't let herself fall for anyone, but I could see that there was more than meets the eye in this situation. Characters re-died all the time. He wouldn't be gone long. But he wouldn't remember this. I could feel myself dying right this second, once, twice, three times. And that was just me.

XXXX

Runningwind looked between the two passages. "Ahh, let me see... Human girl went this way." He turned to the right passage. "It's a dead end after this room. She's turned back or is turning back now, as this is a fresher scent. Had she gone left..." He turned his head. "...she would have gone back up. So that's the way we go. Onwards!"

I took the lead, as even the high-and-mighty Oaksheild wasn't there. Thorin I left a scar on almost everyone. I'm pretty sure Kili and Fili were going off the deep end, doing stupid things that could cost them everything.

"Be at ease, fellow travelers," Remus said. "It will be alright. We're almost out."

I heard familiar screams. The passage was long, and I knew that we weren't even halfway yet. The screams were that of Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin in fear.

"Tonks!" I said. "We won't make it in decent timing, even if we run. We'll just wear ourselves out."

"I know, I know," Remus said. "Walk with haste, companions! Dora needs me!"

I kept a hand on the right wall, to leave a definite scent behind for Runningwind. In case there was a trap once we turned back that he didn't know about.

"Let me out of here! I want to go home!" Tonk's screams were getting louder. "REMUS! CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

Remus froze, looking around with wide eyes.

"Please! Let me go! I want to go back to him!"

Remus ran forward. So I stayed at his heels.

"I'm coming, Dora!"

XXXX

**Not-So-Short Author's Note: Ha ha ha ha! I'm leaving you all on a cliffhanger! It ain't gonna be easy to save Tonks, I tell you, so be prepared... for ALL the deviousness of my mind... UNLEASHED! Lol, don't be discouraged, there's still Siraus chances. This story isn't over until everything I can connect to the plot is written! At least two chapters, if not three. So don't hate me! It's almost done!**

**Reviews would be much appreciated, my lovely readers! Especially you invisible ones out there! **

**!ZabriaRose!**


	8. When Your Best Efforts Aren't Enough

**Depths of Death**

_Chapter 7_

We ran in. I had a feeling it wasn't going to be pretty, but I had no idea it was _this _bad.

"Great Starclan," Runningwind said quietly. The beast was like a boggart, only much, much worse. The shape of it kept changing- it was black, gooey shadows one moment, or a big dragon the next. It wasn't feeding off of what we feared most. It was feeding off of what we knew we could not defeat.

Then it was a giant, three-headed dog, much like what Hagrid had called Fluffy in Harry's first year. But it wasn't one to be soothed by music.

"What do we do?" I called over the roars of the beast. "Runningwind, haven't you seen this before?"

"No, but I heard tales of it," Runningwind said. "It takes our fears and exaggerates them."

"I see Dora!" Lupin called. She was in a cage, hanging above us, screaming. "DORA! IT'S ME!"

"REMUS!" Tonks screamed. Her hair was a blackish-red color, thoroughly coated in grease and dirt. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"What do we do, Sir Black?" Oaksheild asked me, backing up slightly. "I do not see a way out of this."

"This is one of the days when I wish I had the powers of Lady Artemis behind me," Zoe said, reaching for something on her back that wasn't there. "I need a weapon. Anything."

"We have rocks," I replied. "And that's about it. Unless we want to sacrifice someone to distract it, and get Tonks down and get out of here."

"No!" Fili said. "We can't just sacrifice someone! There has to be a better way to defeat this thing!"

"Well, we can spread out in a circle and throw rocks at it, while someone else climbs up the sides and gets the girl out of the cage," Stonehelm suggested. "Then Kili, Fili, Oaksheild and I can transport everyone back to the apartment complex, and we're home free."

"Okay, let's try it. Moony, you climb up while we distract it. Yell 'home free' when you got her, then run to the passage and wait for us there," I said. "Don't move anywhere. Wait for us."

"Got it," Remus said, and ran to the walls. "Cover me!"

"In a circle, grab some rocks, and throw. If the monster comes at you, back up and keep throwing!" I directed. "Oh... Runningwind... help Remus out. I forgot that you were a cat."

"On it," he said in reply.

"Now there's... six of us throwing rocks," Fili said, counting on his fingers. "Let's go!"

I faced it head on, except when it grew more heads. The plan appeared to be working. Except that we were getting tired, even for the dead, and the cage wasn't breaking, regardless of Runningwind's sharp claws.

"Retreat!" Zoe yelled before I could. "Retreat!"

We ran back to our spot. "Okay, now what? That didn't even make it flinch hardly at all." Fili said, sticking close to Kili. "We can't beat it, there isn't enough of us."

"Lupin stayed with the Twoleg girl," Runningwind said. "It's a gooey type of substance, but I can't get my claws through it. It reforms really fast, too."

"This is hopeless," I said, rubbing my temples for the millionth time in the days we'd spent down here. "We're running out of options."

"This was a hopeless mission to begin with," Zoe retorted. "We never stood a chance of rescuing the one who had lost her mind, Sir Black. But Sir Lupin wouldn't leave her behind, so he had to come rescue her. It would be kinder to kill her and have her forget her time here."

"No, it wouldn't," I argued. "She has good memories of Alleu, too. Despite the crowded nature of it, she and Moony had good times here together. She wouldn't like it if we told her that we killed her so that she could forget her experiences her. Actually, she might kill us."

"Then what do thee propose we do!" Zoe snarled. "I am out of ideas, Sir Black! We all are!"

"It's not over," I said. "It's never over when we think it is. Why is it over? What do I do!"

I was losing it. That's all there was to my breakdown. I was out of options, and I didn't want to let go of Tonks and let her die here, alone. Or kill her. It wasn't fair.

"Sirius, keep it together!" Kili said warily, backing up. "Don't lose your head now!"

"NIAH!" I roared towards the cavern's roof. "SIRA! I FAILED. IT'S ALL OVER. WE CAN'T MAKE IT. I GIVE THIS BACK TO YOU!" That was the last straw. It was done. And I was ready to admit that.

We failed Niah, Sira, and Tonks. We let Thorin the First down by not saving her. He died again in vain.

I failed.

xxx

**Not-So-Short Author's Note: I have to leave it there, guys. I was going to continue, but my creative spirit died right there. It took me what, a month to write this chapter? It's really short, too. I have about ten to fifty different versions, but this one is the best of all of them. And the longest. I'll try again tomorrow, and see if the next chapter can have even more action. And possibly some Tonks-saving. You know. The important things.**

**This was a really hard chapter for me, and I'm sorry for the wait. But it's finished now, so I'll post it and do more brainstorming and test paragraphs.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews of any length and type are more than welcome!**

**!ZaBrIaRoSe!**


	9. A Bigger Hero Than He Ever Thought

**Depths of Death**

_Chapter 8_

I was in a corner, rocking. It was all over. I couldn't wait for the beast to eat me. Then it would be all over and then I would come back, perfectly unharmed. Then I wondered how I would taste to the beast, and almost bit myself to see what humans tasted like.

I could see Zoe and the rest making plans, but I had nothing to say. No ideas. I was done, out. I laughed to myself. It was funny. The leader that kept everyone together is the one that lost it first.

"That's just so hysterical," I giggled. "I'm losing it. I'm losing it! Whee!"

They glanced in my direction, but I didn't get any more notice than that. Whatever. I was going to die anyway.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of light. I looked over to see the old hag- I mean, Niah- and Sira in a golden light, walking to the beast.

And I snapped out of it.

"Diraculus," Niah said reproachfully. "What gave you the power to take the young girl hostage?"

The beast roared something that I would have taken as swearing in Ancient Beast, but Niah and Sira must have understood it.

"Who is you new master?" Sira cried. "You belong to us! We gave you life, Diraculus! You are the guardian of the Depths of Death! You guide those lost back to the surface. Do your duty!"

"Sira...?" I finally said. "This thing is the guardian? Why is it so... hideous?"

"He's not hideous," Sira said. "He's adorable. Mean, yes, but adorable."

I stared in disbelief. "Okay, not important. How do we free Tonks?"

Niah looked to the cage above Diraculus's head. "I recognize that design," she looked to me. "Have you encountered any other shadow beings on your way here?"

"No," I replied. "This is the first. How do we free Tonks?"

"The hero must break it," Sira said. "If I'm not mistaken... the hero is you, Sirius."

"M-me!" I stammered. "I'm no hero. Didn't you HEAR me? I was giving up about five minutes ago."

"Yes, but that does not mean you are not the hero," Niah said. "Sirius, you must know that the hero is not always the strongest, the smartest, the fastest, or the most clever. Often times, it is he who believes himself to be worthless or unworthy to be the hero. You are the hero, Sirius. It was written in your fate to be a hero in a different time." Niah stared at me like that should have given me super-strength or courage or something. I got nothing.

"Go, Sirius," Sira said. "Go quickly, and have Remus come down. We can't stay longer, but you need them to distract Diraculus. He is unreasonable right now and will destroy anyone else that goes to the cage."

"Cheery," I said. "MOONY. GET DOWN HERE."

"What is it?" Remus said sourly. "Dora's not exactly happy right now, Padfoot. I need to get her out."

"Apparently, I'm the only one who can open the cage. So I'll climb up. But you have to distract Big-and-Ugly over there."

"On it!" Remus replied, and ran off screaming his head off and throwing things. The others, minus Zoe, followed suit.

I turned to the wall that Remus had scaled in under thirty seconds. It was big, pointy, and probably going to be difficult for someone whose Animagus was a dog and not a werewolf.

Climbing the wall?

Perilous.

I jumped up and got the nearest handhold, and started to climb. I had always known that I wasn't meant to be a monkey, but this was a perfect excuse why not to be one. I was not agile, nor fit, and I couldn't climb things to save my life. Which, actually, my life DID depend on me climbing this wall.

"You can do it, Black!" Tonks yelled. Apparently, her old spirit had come back. "Get me out of this hellhole!"

"Shut up," I yelled back. "It's not easy doing this, and SHOUTING isn't helping!" She did shut up after that, but was obviously going to be mad when I did get her out.

Each rock wanted to stab me through my hand. Or my leg. Or anything in the vicinity, really. But I was the hero. I had to do this. Sira believed I could, and if she thought I could, chances are that it was possible. But no one said it was going to be easy.

"Right hand, right foot, left hand, left foot," I grunted. "This is no sweat. I think I'm almost to that ledge. Just about... a million more handholds. No problem."

I kept climbing higher and higher. When I got to the cage, the last thing I wanted to do was break it open, but there was no option to back out.

"Come on, Sirius," Tonks teased. Don't be a baby. Open my cage."

"Shut up," I said, and pulled at the bars of the cage. It was like ripping through foam. Not as hard as I had imagined. I ripped out nine bars, and Tonks climbed through. I looked for an easier way down, but there wasn't one. The left side wasn't rocky, but sloped down almost like a slide. Which gave me an idea. I broke off the bottom of the cage, some extra handles included. "Maybe to steer? Okay, Tonks, hop in."

"Are you crazy!" Tonks said. "We're gonna get killed!"

"Nope," I said. "See your crazy husband over there? He's distracting the beast."

"No! I mean the walls! It slopes down, and curves, you idiot!" Tonks shrieked. "We'll smash into it."

"Got it covered," I said, and sat in it, leaving space for Tonks. "I think."

We zoomed down. It was the worst ride ever. I did figure out steering after scraping against the wall a few times, but that was the best thing that happened. Tonks was screaming behind me, and I was regretting trying this idea. When we made it down, Tonks slapped me across the face.

"You're an idiot!"

I kinda deserved it, honestly. But it still hurt.

"I guess that's one way to thank the hero," I replied. "Even if said hero isn't the smartest."

"DORA!" Remus said, running up to her. I think he almost suffocated her when they hugged, but maybe it was just me. "Dora, Dora, Dora..."

"Let's get out of here," I said. "Come on, Thorins, Kili, Fili! Let's go!"

"Coming!" Kili said, dragging Stonehelm, Fili, and Oaksheild behind them.

"Runningwind, are you coming?"

"Nah, I'm good," he said. "I've been down here too long to want to go back up. Thanks, though."

"Thanks for everything," I said. "We never would have made it without you."

"I know," Runningwind said. Then he disappeared.

We got in a circle, but didn't go yet. "What happens now?" Fili said. "Where do we go after this?"

"Are we staying together?" Kili asked. "Or is it goodbye?"

"It's never really goodbye," Zoe said. "Not when you live in the land of death."

"Let's go home," I said. "There's someone I want to see in person."

We linked arms and I listened to the spell Kili, Fili, and the two remaining Thorins chanted.

"Home is where the heart will lie, giving us a place to dream and a place to be," I noticed that it was like a thing. About home, where they wanted to go. "Let's go home and let's be free to dream, to be who we are, where we know ourselves and can forget the world."

We disappeared in a flash of light.

We arrived outside their complex. It was midday, and the sun felt absolutely amazing. I looked to the water, and across from it, the Lands of Punishment, and wanted to dive in to be free of the dirt and grease I collected from the Depths of Death.

"Home!" Kili said. "Maybe we will talk to you later. In the sunshine."

The four left us.

A lot had changed since we'd left. There was a bridge leading to a secondary island, where new stories were going to go, and some old ones too. I looked to the left, where I used to stay, and I saw my building that once again said "HARRY POTTER" in large lettering.

I grabbed Remus's arm, and waved goodbye to Zoe, who was running for her own building.

"Home!"

I rushed inside, and saw that there was space again. Lily and James were sitting in the lobby, and looked up when they heard the door.

"Welcome back!" Lily said. "Look what you did, Sirius. You're a hero to all of us."

"...hero..." I said. "You have no idea..."

"It's been four days," James said. "Padfoot, Moony... Tonks. It's good to have you back. You three are rooming, seeing as even with more space, there is still a lot of us, with Lily and I. The rooms are bigger, though, and there are less of them, so we're buddying up. But no more Voldemort with us, yeah?"

"It's fine," I replied. "What room?"

"Oh, third floor, room 14C," Lily said. "Please shower. You look like you went swimming in an oil drum."

I laughed and walked to the elevator.

"It's so good to be back."

xxx

**Not-So-Short Author's Note: And they get home. :3 I'm trying to make it so that I can have a sequel, and more time for romances, which is my favorite to write about. I think I'm going to have one more chapter, like a closure for some other loose ends.**

**I didn't use my original idea, or this chapter would be the same length as the other one, only two pages in Open Office. This one is almost five. :D I'm pretty sure it's my longest chapter to date, which is good because I love writing long things for people to read. I have an idea for a sequel, but I don't know if I want to write one. Maybe I'll write it after giving some of my other stories some love. They're pretty neglected. Especially Drawn to Life... I might delete that one, seeing as I don't remember what I was going to do with it. The same thing is for Emma Snape, and pretty much all of my stories, but I won't delete them because people are actually reading them. Not Zelda. I might temporarily take them down and when I have time/inspiration to write them, I'll re-post them so I don't have years in between chapters.**

**Well, I think that's enough ranting for one chapter. Please review! I'm begging you, invisible readers! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**

**!ZaBrIaRoSe!**


	10. Goodbyes, HeartWrenching Goodbyes

**Depths of Death**

_Chapter 9_

I was almost... afraid to go meet with the Thorins, Kili and Fili. Thorin the First wouldn't remember us, not at all. The adventure in the Depths of Death would be nothing. He would have his fresh memories of his stories in there.

But I walked with Remus, Tonks, and Zoe to apartment 3C and knocked on the door.

To my surprise, it was Oaksheild who opened it.

"Sir Black, Sir Loo-pin, Lady Tonks! I didn't think you would come," he admitted. "Come in, come in. There is someone who wants to see you."

I stepped inside the low door, and blinked. Fili and Kili were jumping around with a familiar head of hair, and a brown cat sat on the couch.

"Runningwind!"

"Hello, Sirius," Runningwind said. "Did you miss me?"

I didn't answer, just hugged the skinny cat, and looked at the three "dancing" dwarves. Kili, Fili, and...

"Thorin the First!" I said, surprised.

"Good day, Sir Black!" he said. "Oh, didn't you know? I'm an ancestor. Ancestors never die again... we even get to keep our memories. Who do you think got Ladies Niah and Sira to go down there and save your sorry hides?"

I didn't answer, once again. I just hugged the dwarf until he turned into a Smurf.

xxx

"Niah, Sira," I said, reading the plate on the old house. "I wonder if they're here."

I knocked on their door, fearing it might fall in. It held, and the beautiful maiden named Sira opened the door.

"Oh-! Sirius!" she said, surprised. "Welcome back. I see that the mission was a success and you finally got to bathe?"

"What? Was the dirt and grease getting to me?" I laughed. "Yes. Tonks was saved. How did Niah know I was the hero...?"

"The hero? She knew you were the hero because I can read fates," Sira replied. "I knew that you were destined to play a large role in the fate of one of your colleagues."

"Anything else in my near future?" I hinted, my voice dripping with innuendo. Call me a perverted old man, whatever you like, I just couldn't help it.

Sira laughed. "I see a great romance in your future, Sirius. And that's... not it. What is this... you... you play another big hero... in another... another incident..." she said, standing from the bench. I winced. I was close. So very close. "Why am I seeing this? There is another fate to be twined with yours... Someone you don't know will play a large role, soon... What does it mean?"

And she ran off.

"That's it?" I called after her, standing. "That's all I get? Not even a peck on the cheek?"

I know fates are important and all, but I don't think I have the patience to really read them. I'm even a BOOK character!

"Sirius?" Kara asked, her hair swaying in the wind. The very same wind was making me eat my hair, so she was pulling off the windblown look much better than I could. "Something bad is going to happen to Sira. Soon."

"What!"

"She can't read her own fate. That's cheating. But I can. Niah taught me to see the fates... and your fates are now so intertwined that there is no way to unravel them," she told me. "Beware, Sirius Black, that you don't lose yourself in fantasies and dreams. You have a bigger part to play than a hopeless romantic."

And then she was gone.

"SIRIUS!"

I turned back to Sira, and she came at me head-on. She clung to my waist, which, to be honest, scared me. I hadn't actually ever really dealt with that before.

"Sira...?"

"I can't see you again," she cried. "This is goodbye."

As quickly as she had come, she was gone.

"Why. Does. This. Happen. To. Me?" I said through gritted teeth. "What about Kara's prophecy?"

I leaned against the tree. I guess I'd have to wait and find out when the time came. When the time came that I had to be the hero again.

xxx (**A/N: NOT Sirius's POV. *le gasp* It's a hint to the sequel!**)

_"Diraculus..." a voice hissed. "You failed me..."_

_The monster roared in reply. "Master... I apologize... the girl wasn't the right one. The Hero has fallen for my old master Sira."_

_The voice yelled, aggravated. "I thought he loved the stupid morphing human! Pity..."_

_"What should I do, Master?"_

_"Just wait. I'll get the right one. To the Isles of the Banished, perhaps? And make sure that pitiful hero is alone. And that the creator of this wretched place dies," the dark, shadowed voice laughed maniacally. "And then we can be free. And I can forget this ever happened._

_"Yes, Master..." Diraculus left his shadowed master alone to contemplate his dark plans._

_"This will make that hideous Sirius Black wish he had never been born."_

xxx End xxx

**Not-So-Short Author's Note: It's over. T_T Depths of Death is over. I only have the sequel and spin-offs left... and then I have to leave these characters or come up with a new plot for them. And I still can't believe that I was just typing up a document to play with my Recycle Bin. *shakes head***

**Well, did you like that Runningwind and Thorin I came back? That was also planned from Thorin's re-death to the end. And how was Sirius's random new fate?**

**I wanted more romance. I really did. T_T it just didn't quite work out for a humor/adventure story like this one. The sequel might be darker, I don't know yet. But the next one will be a part cross-over again, but with too many series, so I won't put it in the crossover category, just like this one.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading! Thanks for clicking on my story and going all the way to the end. Please review!**

**See you next time~**

**!ZaBrIaRoSe!**


End file.
